


Calling for the savior

by Whitling



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Time Travel, F/M, Family Bonding, Hurt/Comfort, Powerful Harry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-23
Updated: 2017-09-07
Packaged: 2018-08-10 13:36:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 15,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7847128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whitling/pseuds/Whitling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry saved the world once. And now he is called in an other universe to kill Voldemort again. Can he do it without his friends? Not very original I know but still very nice to write.</p><p>Story on HIATUS, and up for adoption</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. How it begins

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Everything is the property of J.K Rowling. This is the first time I post something I wrote and the the first time I write in English, so I apologize for the grammar and spelling mistakes.

Thanks to LJ for correcting some grammar mistakes.

Chapter 1: How it begins

Alternate Universe Lily POV

1980, March 1st

It was amazing how everything could change in a very short time. Since her fifth year in Hogwarts, school of witchcraft and wizardry, she was living in a world at war. At first, it was just some fanatics, burning mugglesborn's witch houses but it has soon became worse and worse as their leader, who was calling himself Voldemort was becoming powerful. As Lily graduated from Hogwarts, Voldemort had convinced a great number of wizards in to belive in him and his ideal as Pure Blood wizards must rule the world. Sadly, some of them were working in the high sphere of the ministry of Magic. Albus Dumbledore had then created the Order of the Phoenix to fight against Voldemort. Lily and her husband, James, had been some of the first to enter the Order. So had Sirius Black, Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew, her husband's best friends. She had graduated four years prior and the Order had many more members now, some working inside the ministry like Arthur Weasley. But at the same time, Voldemort's followers were growing too. They went by the name of Death Eaters and they were spreading fear by both killing people and burning villages.

Lily Potter was a MediWitch. This was not what she originally planned to do with her life but when James and Sirius had started the Auror training, it was the best profession she could think of. She knew that she was a powerful witch, but she also knew that she was not a warrior. Still, she had to do something, that's why she thought of becoming a MediWitch. She had been trained to go to battles with the Auror so that she could heal the most serious injuries before sending them to St Mungos. And she had come to really enjoy her job, where she could use her talents in Potion and Charm. With this kind of life, she was used to being afraid. Afraid that one day, one of the people she cared about would not come home. This was a feeling that had never left her since they joined the Order. But it was nothing compared to the fear she felt now. Now, she had this tiny life growing inside of her, a life that was half-her and half-James. A life who needed her, and that she needed to protect. She had noticed she was pregnant two month ago. She smiled as she remembered the face of James when she had told him he was going to be a father. He had floo-called Sirius in the minute to ask him to be the godfather of the baby. Then, they had, with the help of Remus and Peter, put up a Surprise-Congratulation party. They had invited all her friends from school, her colleagues, and even some Hogwarts's teacher such as Albus and professor McGonagall, who came by to quickly congratulate her. They had even invited her Muggle Family, so her parents and her grandmother attended the baby shower as well. Her sister had made up an excuses to not come. Lily had been a little hurt, but not very surprised, since her entry to Hogwarts, her relationship with Petunia had been difficult, at best.

It had been the best night in a very long time. While everyone at the party was drinking Firewhyskey, Lily and Alice Longbottom drank Butterbeer because of their pregnancies. And they had talked all night long, about their day at Hogwarts, the pranks pulled by the Marauders, the dreams they had when they were younger and they talked about the future. They also talked about what their child would become, James was certain it was a boy and that he would become a Quiddich player and Sirius argued that it was a girl and she would become a fiery red hair singer.

For one night, they had forgot about the war and about Voldemort. The next day a muggle town had been turned to ashes by the death eater, leaving no survivor.

Lily was currently sitting on the sofa, in her Godric's Hollow house. She was thinking. The house was quiet as James and Sirius were working. It was too quiet. Since she knew she was pregnant, she had stoped following Auror in the battlefield, she had some shift at St Mungos but most of the time she was home, alone. She hated this. So she had asked Dumbledore if she could do something for the Order. She had told him about a Potion she had in mind, a Wolfsbane potion, to help the werewolfs keep control of themselves during the full moon. She had the idea while talking to Remus, back when they were student. She had attempted to make this Potion a few times in private but failed every times. Once she had graduated, she no longer had time experimenting because of her new responsibilities. But now she had time, she asked Dumbledore for permission to talk with Severus Snape about the potion, because Severus Snape was a genius at brewing Potion. They had been working for a couple of weeks together and then, she had let him continue researching alone. If someone could find a way, it was Snape. And Snape worked better alone.

She was trying to read a book about Charms in her living room when someone knocked at the door. She had received a letter from Dumbledore the day before saying that he needed her help with something and that he would visit the next day, after James leaves for work. 'Must be Order's work' she had thought. If there was something Lily didn't like, it was not knowing so she had been jumpy all morning, not able to focus on one thing more than five minutes. And now, Dumbledore was on her doorstep and he was not alone.

"Hello" said a cheerful voice. Dumbledore chuckled as Lily was staring with wide eyes at the woman standing next to the old man.

"Hi, I am Lily Potter" she said shyly "Please come in" she continued as she lead them into the living room. She couldn't help but look at Andromeda Tonk. She knew that she was one of the aunt of Sirius, the only one who had choose the Light side, but she had never met her in person. Lily had heard James and Sirius talk about Andromeda sometimes so she knew that Andromeda Tonk, born Andromeda Black, was working for Gringotts along with her husband Jared Tonk. They were Curse Breakers. Until now Lily didn't even know that Andromeda was a part of the Order.

"Why did you need me Professor?

\- Please call me Albus, Lily! Lemon drop?" The headmaster's blue eyes were twinkling with amusement. She felt her cheeks becoming red, she couldn't help it, in front of the Headmaster, she felt like her eleven year old self again. She really hated that, even more in front of Andromeda Tonk, who was grinning as she looked at her embarrassment.

" Don't worry dear, you are not the only one!" said Andromeda with a beautiful voice. She was starting to understand Sirius's admiration for this woman. "Should we get to the reason for our visit Albus? Instead of embarrassing your former student?

-I agree" Albus flicked his wand and a very old looking book appeared in his hand. The book was oddly not that big, the size of a pocket book maybe. The cover was deep green and for a title had an unique word: Salvatorem written in silver letters.

"What is this? I had never seen anything like this before!

-This, my dear, is something I found during my last trip to Romania. Can you read the title?

\- Salvatorem. It mean to save in Latin. But what does it have anything to do with me?"

This time it was Dumbledore who answered : "Well you see Lily, we are loosing this war. Andromeda and Jared had been looking for some magic, some weapon to help us destroy Voldemort. Something he would not know of. But the past four years, they haven't fund anything we could use...we were loosing hope to find anything when Andromeda found this book. To save. It may be our last chance, but Andromeda can't do all the work by herself...The spell looks quite tricky and all the instructions are in Latin. So I was hoping you could help. If you both work on it together, we could have a solution to end the war faster." Loosing hope. That's how bad the situation was outside. Of course, Lily knew that the situation was not very good but hearing it from Albus Dumbledore himself was disturbing.

"I don't know if I will be of great help, but I will try my best"

First chapter of the first story I ever write down! Review Please?


	2. After the War

Disclaimer: Still belong to JK Rowling and I am still sorry for the mistakes I make. Enjoy!

Thank you to LJ for helping me with the grammar (Still not perfect but better I think).

Chapter 3: SALVATOREM

Alternate Universe (AU) Lily POV

1980 August 4th

It took Lily and Andromeda five months to translate and understand the entire book. Five long and laborious months. They had finally finished the translation of the last part two days ago. As soon as they had finished, Andromeda went to Dumbledore to ask him to set an Order meeting for today. The meeting was supposed to start in one hour and the more she was thinking about it, the more she doubted it. The spell itself was not that difficult, especially with the help of Dumbledore. As a matter of fact more a ritual than a spell. The first part of the book was explaining how to make the ritual and it's purpose: To bring them the Savior. It literally said the "person you need the most" and right now it was with no doubt a person able to vanquish Voldemort. But what the book didn't say was where their savior would come from, and it was what was disturbing Lily. Andromeda had told her that he, or she would probably come the future or from the past.

She sighed, as she watched her new born son. Harry James Potter was sleeping in his cradle, unaware of the war. As she looked at him over and over again, she couldn't help but think that the Savior, whoever he was, had probably a family, parents. And she couldn't help but think that kidnapping someone else's son to save hers shouldn't be the solution. She had talked about her doubts to Andromeda in the morning. After all, Andromeda was a mother too; her daughter was going to enter in her second year at Hogwarts from September. Andromeda had told her she was feeling the same but that she was ready to try it anyway. A part of Lily wanted to be selfish, better someone else son than her own. But when she looked at Harry, who already had some dark hair on the top of his head and bright green eyes, she couldn't help but feel bad, really bad about this spell. Anyways, using the spell or not was not her decision to make, it was everyone's and the Order was going to vote on it during the meeting.

As always, the meeting took place in the kitchen of 12 squares Grimmauld, London. Last week, two members, Sturgis Podmore and Fabian Prewett, had been killed trying to protect a muggle town, so the tension in the room was almost palpable. When she entered the room last, except Andromeda and Dumbledore, everyone went silence and watched her as she sat between her husband and Sirius. Only two members were missing this day, Peter Pettigrew, who was sent somewhere on a mission for the Order, and Molly Weasley, as she was watching Harry and her six children (Bill 10yo, Charlie 8yo, Percy 4yo, the twins Fred and George 2yo and the youngest Ron, born a few months before Harry) that night.

The meeting started the moment Dumbledore and Andromeda entered the room, without the headmaster saying anything. Andromeda was holding the book against her chest, as if she was reluctant about sharing it with the others. When Lily and Andromeda's eyes met, she understood that they had the same sinking feeling.

"Hum Hum…Well let's start today meeting. As I know you all are very busy, I will go straight to the point. In fact, I will let Andromeda and Lily explain as they are the ones who came up with what might be a solution to destroy Voldemort.

-Thank you Albus. Well I will start with the beginning, when I and Jared went to Romania six month ago…."

Lily stopped listening; she was deep in her thought, watching with great attention the floor of the kitchen.

"Do any of you have questions for Andromeda or Lily before we decided if we should use this spell or not?'" It was Dumbledore voice. Andromeda must have finished explaining everything. She looked around, everyone seemed to be in deep thought, even James and Sirius were quiet for once.

"Of course we should use it…. I mean it's our only chance, the best we have!" Gideon Prewett, Fabian's twin.

"NO! No, we should NOT use this spell!" It was Sirius voice, and he looked very angry.

"Tell me why we shouldn't? If not, are you going to kill him yourself?" Mad-eyes spoke from a corner of the room and made everyone jump around.

"It's DARK MAGIC! Should I remind you we fought for the light?" Sirius again.

"It's not really dark magic." Lily spoke up for the first time during the meeting. "I mean, I am not for using this spell because it would mean ripping someone apart from his life, but it's not dark magic, even if the ritual needs blood. No one needs to neither die nor suffer, it's just a way to link our powers together and ask for someone to save all of us." She explained slowly. She felt James squeezing her hand.

"Now that we heard everyone's opinions, should we vote?" Dumbledore said. He had said nothing since the beginning of the debate, and he looked very sure of himself. She really hated how the headmaster seemed to already know what was going to happen.

"If you don't think we should use this spell, please raise your hand." Lily had raised her hand, along with Andromeda, Franck Longbottom, Sirius and a few others. They still were the minority. She sighed again; maybe it was for the best.

It only took two hours to prepare the spell. It required drawing old runes on the floor, they had decided to use the living room for the spell and Andromeda had spent the last two hours drawing the runes with the help of Lily. Once they had finished it, they called everyone back. The next step was to have everyone give, one drop of their blood, spill it on to the runes work actually. With every drop of blood, the runes were shining more and stronger, almost like if they were alive. The lost one to drop his blood was Dumbledore, and he was the one who was going to cast the spell. They had all decided it, as Dumbledore was the most powerful wizard in the world, the only one Voldemort was afraid of.

At first, nothing happened. They were looking at each other standing there, just waiting. No-one was speaking. It was like if they were afraid that if they said something, they would be losing their last hope. The seconds and the minutes were passing, and the old clock of the Noble House of the Black was ticking. One hour passed. And then, the runes started shining and suddenly, a very strong wind was ravaging the room and a black hole was opened in the roof of the living room. Something fell from that hole. "The Saviour" It was a whisper, but Lily recognized Dumbledore's voice. She looked at him, but he was looking in the back of the room, where the runes were drawn. Everyone were looking at it. Where two minutes ago it was empty, now there was someone lying there...Two someone in fact.

James and Sirius were the first to react, they rushed to the bodies, which hadn't moved since it's landing. Sirius kneeled near the bodies. He picked an unconscious little body from the form on the floor and Lily gaped at him while he was lying the child down on the couch. "Lily, James needs you; help him attend to the man, bleeding on the runes" Lily nodded and went to help her husband; she heard Sirius telling Dumbledore to call Ms Pomfrey and fast. She prayed that the other Mediwitch would get here pretty soon because the man lying on the floor was looking seriously injured.

Canon Universe (CA) Harry POV

2001 June 5th

Harry was sitting on the grass near Ginny's grave, with his daughter in his laps. The little girl had a strange; branch like, weird looking insect on her fingers and was explaining to him everything she knew about this insect. Harry was listening to Hope with a smile on his face.

Near his wife's gravestone was another one. There were only three words writing on it: MOTHER OF HOPE. After the war, Harry had looked for Hope's mother but as he thought, she was dead and there was no traces of her body. He didn't know anything about her, her name, her birth date, the date of her death, nor if she had any living family. All he knew was that she was the mother of Hope and that she deserved to rest in peace. They was nothing inside the grave, it was more like a symbol. Hope had never asked him about this grave, but Harry took her and flowers to the grave, once a year, on the Anniversary of Voldemort's death. And he knew that one day she would asked him about her biological mother. He sighed, even if he didn't want to lie to his daughter she probably would not be satisfied with the little information he had. Harry didn't know who the father of Hope was, but it was not her mother's husband. Hope had probably been conceived in jail and if the father could also had been another prisoner, Harry was almost certain that her father was a Death Eater, even if he had no idea which one. Only the Weasleys, Hermione and Ms McGonagall knew the truth. Ron had had some trouble at first with his sister raising the daughter of their enemies, probably someone who had killed some of their friends but a discussion with Hermione and Ginny had made him change his mind, and he was now Hope's favorite uncle.

"Sweetie, let's go home, Hermione and Ron should be there soon, I invited them for lunch!

-Is Hugo coming too?" asked Hope with expecting eyes.

"Yes he is, happy?"

He laughed as his daughter started jumping around him giggling. Hugo was one year and half younger than Hope, but the two kids were really closed.

They were walking slowly to the small cottage when suddenly, the sky darkened and the wind became stronger. Harry stopped, this was not natural, and he could feel the magic revolving in the air, as if it was looking, searching for something. Or someone. The magic was coming their way. His grabbed his daughter and started running to the house. It was no use, the moment he started running, the magic came after him. He had his wand in a holster but he couldn't reach it while running with his daughter in his arm. He had learned wandless magic during his training to be an Auror and he was quiet good at it, but nothing seemed to be able to stop whatever was following them. Every spells he castes at it didn't do anything, as if magic couldn't hurt magic. This was a very logical explanation, as a matter of fact. Harry stopped running and put his daughter on his feet, he had the feeling that whatever it was, it was for him. He looked at his daughter and told her to run to the house as fast as she could and to call Ron and Hermione as soon as she got there. Hope nodded and started running toward the house as Harry drew his wand to face the Magic. There was nothing that could have been done. The Magic started curling around him, gently at first. It was asking him to go with it. He refused and tensed up as the Magic was becoming stronger and stronger. After one minute or so, Harry was drenched with sweat and the magic was more aggressive than ever.

"Daddy" Hope's voice rang in his ears while he felt his daughter grab his coat. He felt the Magic attacking Hope too, so he let it go. It was like being torn apart, like if all his body parts were going to very different places…He held his daughter tightly and used all the magic he still had to create a shield for his daughter. Then everything went black as he past out.

Here is the rewrite of the third chapter.


	3. Salvatorem

Disclaimer: Still belong to JK Rowling and I am still sorry for the mistakes I make. Enjoy!

Thank you to LJ for helping me with the grammar (Still not perfect but better I think).

Chapter 3: SALVATOREM

Alternate Universe (AU) Lily POV

1980 August 4th

It took Lily and Andromeda five months to translate and understand the entire book. Five long and laborious months. They had finally finished the translation of the last part two days ago. As soon as they had finished, Andromeda went to Dumbledore to ask him to set an Order meeting for today. The meeting was supposed to start in one hour and the more she was thinking about it, the more she doubted it. The spell itself was not that difficult, especially with the help of Dumbledore. As a matter of fact more a ritual than a spell. The first part of the book was explaining how to make the ritual and it's purpose: To bring them the Savior. It literally said the "person you need the most" and right now it was with no doubt a person able to vanquish Voldemort. But what the book didn't say was where their savior would come from, and it was what was disturbing Lily. Andromeda had told her that he, or she would probably come the future or from the past.

She sighed, as she watched her new born son. Harry James Potter was sleeping in his cradle, unaware of the war. As she looked at him over and over again, she couldn't help but think that the Savior, whoever he was, had probably a family, parents. And she couldn't help but think that kidnapping someone else's son to save hers shouldn't be the solution. She had talked about her doubts to Andromeda in the morning. After all, Andromeda was a mother too; her daughter was going to enter in her second year at Hogwarts from September. Andromeda had told her she was feeling the same but that she was ready to try it anyway. A part of Lily wanted to be selfish, better someone else son than her own. But when she looked at Harry, who already had some dark hair on the top of his head and bright green eyes, she couldn't help but feel bad, really bad about this spell. Anyways, using the spell or not was not her decision to make, it was everyone's and the Order was going to vote on it during the meeting.

As always, the meeting took place in the kitchen of 12 squares Grimmauld, London. Last week, two members, Sturgis Podmore and Fabian Prewett, had been killed trying to protect a muggle town, so the tension in the room was almost palpable. When she entered the room last, except Andromeda and Dumbledore, everyone went silence and watched her as she sat between her husband and Sirius. Only two members were missing this day, Peter Pettigrew, who was sent somewhere on a mission for the Order, and Molly Weasley, as she was watching Harry and her six children (Bill 10yo, Charlie 8yo, Percy 4yo, the twins Fred and George 2yo and the youngest Ron, born a few months before Harry) that night.

The meeting started the moment Dumbledore and Andromeda entered the room, without the headmaster saying anything. Andromeda was holding the book against her chest, as if she was reluctant about sharing it with the others. When Lily and Andromeda's eyes met, she understood that they had the same sinking feeling.

"Hum Hum…Well let's start today meeting. As I know you all are very busy, I will go straight to the point. In fact, I will let Andromeda and Lily explain as they are the ones who came up with what might be a solution to destroy Voldemort.

-Thank you Albus. Well I will start with the beginning, when I and Jared went to Romania six month ago…."

Lily stopped listening; she was deep in her thought, watching with great attention the floor of the kitchen.

"Do any of you have questions for Andromeda or Lily before we decided if we should use this spell or not?'" It was Dumbledore voice. Andromeda must have finished explaining everything. She looked around, everyone seemed to be in deep thought, even James and Sirius were quiet for once.

"Of course we should use it…. I mean it's our only chance, the best we have!" Gideon Prewett, Fabian's twin.

"NO! No, we should NOT use this spell!" It was Sirius voice, and he looked very angry.

"Tell me why we shouldn't? If not, are you going to kill him yourself?" Mad-eyes spoke from a corner of the room and made everyone jump around.

"It's DARK MAGIC! Should I remind you we fought for the light?" Sirius again.

"It's not really dark magic." Lily spoke up for the first time during the meeting. "I mean, I am not for using this spell because it would mean ripping someone apart from his life, but it's not dark magic, even if the ritual needs blood. No one needs to neither die nor suffer, it's just a way to link our powers together and ask for someone to save all of us." She explained slowly. She felt James squeezing her hand.

"Now that we heard everyone's opinions, should we vote?" Dumbledore said. He had said nothing since the beginning of the debate, and he looked very sure of himself. She really hated how the headmaster seemed to already know what was going to happen.

"If you don't think we should use this spell, please raise your hand." Lily had raised her hand, along with Andromeda, Franck Longbottom, Sirius and a few others. They still were the minority. She sighed again; maybe it was for the best.

It only took two hours to prepare the spell. It required drawing old runes on the floor, they had decided to use the living room for the spell and Andromeda had spent the last two hours drawing the runes with the help of Lily. Once they had finished it, they called everyone back. The next step was to have everyone give, one drop of their blood, spill it on to the runes work actually. With every drop of blood, the runes were shining more and stronger, almost like if they were alive. The lost one to drop his blood was Dumbledore, and he was the one who was going to cast the spell. They had all decided it, as Dumbledore was the most powerful wizard in the world, the only one Voldemort was afraid of.

At first, nothing happened. They were looking at each other standing there, just waiting. No-one was speaking. It was like if they were afraid that if they said something, they would be losing their last hope. The seconds and the minutes were passing, and the old clock of the Noble House of the Black was ticking. One hour passed. And then, the runes started shining and suddenly, a very strong wind was ravaging the room and a black hole was opened in the roof of the living room. Something fell from that hole. "The Saviour" It was a whisper, but Lily recognized Dumbledore's voice. She looked at him, but he was looking in the back of the room, where the runes were drawn. Everyone were looking at it. Where two minutes ago it was empty, now there was someone lying there...Two someone in fact.

James and Sirius were the first to react, they rushed to the bodies, which hadn't moved since it's landing. Sirius kneeled near the bodies. He picked an unconscious little body from the form on the floor and Lily gaped at him while he was lying the child down on the couch. "Lily, James needs you; help him attend to the man, bleeding on the runes" Lily nodded and went to help her husband; she heard Sirius telling Dumbledore to call Ms Pomfrey and fast. She prayed that the other Mediwitch would get here pretty soon because the man lying on the floor was looking seriously injured.

Canon Universe (CA) Harry POV

2001 June 5th

Harry was sitting on the grass near Ginny's grave, with his daughter in his laps. The little girl had a strange; branch like, weird looking insect on her fingers and was explaining to him everything she knew about this insect. Harry was listening to Hope with a smile on his face.

Near his wife's gravestone was another one. There were only three words writing on it: MOTHER OF HOPE. After the war, Harry had looked for Hope's mother but as he thought, she was dead and there was no traces of her body. He didn't know anything about her, her name, her birth date, the date of her death, nor if she had any living family. All he knew was that she was the mother of Hope and that she deserved to rest in peace. They was nothing inside the grave, it was more like a symbol. Hope had never asked him about this grave, but Harry took her and flowers to the grave, once a year, on the Anniversary of Voldemort's death. And he knew that one day she would asked him about her biological mother. He sighed, even if he didn't want to lie to his daughter she probably would not be satisfied with the little information he had. Harry didn't know who the father of Hope was, but it was not her mother's husband. Hope had probably been conceived in jail and if the father could also had been another prisoner, Harry was almost certain that her father was a Death Eater, even if he had no idea which one. Only the Weasleys, Hermione and Ms McGonagall knew the truth. Ron had had some trouble at first with his sister raising the daughter of their enemies, probably someone who had killed some of their friends but a discussion with Hermione and Ginny had made him change his mind, and he was now Hope's favorite uncle.

"Sweetie, let's go home, Hermione and Ron should be there soon, I invited them for lunch!

-Is Hugo coming too?" asked Hope with expecting eyes.

"Yes he is, happy?"

He laughed as his daughter started jumping around him giggling. Hugo was one year and half younger than Hope, but the two kids were really closed.

They were walking slowly to the small cottage when suddenly, the sky darkened and the wind became stronger. Harry stopped, this was not natural, and he could feel the magic revolving in the air, as if it was looking, searching for something. Or someone. The magic was coming their way. His grabbed his daughter and started running to the house. It was no use, the moment he started running, the magic came after him. He had his wand in a holster but he couldn't reach it while running with his daughter in his arm. He had learned wandless magic during his training to be an Auror and he was quiet good at it, but nothing seemed to be able to stop whatever was following them. Every spells he castes at it didn't do anything, as if magic couldn't hurt magic. This was a very logical explanation, as a matter of fact. Harry stopped running and put his daughter on his feet, he had the feeling that whatever it was, it was for him. He looked at his daughter and told her to run to the house as fast as she could and to call Ron and Hermione as soon as she got there. Hope nodded and started running toward the house as Harry drew his wand to face the Magic. There was nothing that could have been done. The Magic started curling around him, gently at first. It was asking him to go with it. He refused and tensed up as the Magic was becoming stronger and stronger. After one minute or so, Harry was drenched with sweat and the magic was more aggressive than ever.

"Daddy" Hope's voice rang in his ears while he felt his daughter grab his coat. He felt the Magic attacking Hope too, so he let it go. It was like being torn apart, like if all his body parts were going to very different places…He held his daughter tightly and used all the magic he still had to create a shield for his daughter. Then everything went black as he past out.


	4. Gone

Disclaimer: Still belong to JK Rowling and I am still sorry for the mistakes I make. Enjoy!

Chapter 4: Gone

CA Hermione POV

2001 June 5th

"RON! What are you doing! We are going to be late!" shouted Hermione Granger to her husband who was doing God knows what in their bedroom. Harry had invited them two days earlier to have dinner with him and Hope and they were running late. She hated being late. Well, she had to get used to it after marrying Ron, but still. She was already waiting in the living room with their 3 years old son Hugo. Her impatience also had to do with the fact that she was going to announce big news to Harry tonight: She was pregnant with their second child!

Hermione had been very sad when Ginny past away. Ginny was like a sister to her. She had been afraid that Harry was going to fall apart, he had changed after the war and she had been worried about him when he chose to moved out of town. Far from them and all the people he knew. She had been nicely surprised to see him get better. She knew that a part of him was still broken, and she knew that it would probably never heal, just like she and Ron would never be the same again.

When Ron finally got out of the bedroom, the three of them flooed to Harry's home. They arrived in the living room of the cottage but no one was there to welcome them. It was not that unusual, especially during summer but Hermione got a very bad feeling, and when she crossed eyes with Ron she knew he had the same feeling.

"Harry! Hope! Are you in the house?" called Ron. She went to the kitchen while Ron was checking upstairs. There was a plastic bag, with groceries in it on the table. Harry didn't use magic very often in his daily life, he liked cooking, strangely enough after the life he had with the Dursley, and going to grocery, cooking, cleaning had became a kind of ritual that Hope and Harry shared.

"They must be with Ginny, let's go there and check." Hermione nodded, she couldn't talk. She took her son's hand and they start walking to the gravestone. Ron and Hermione were really quiet, but Hugo was babbling about what games he was going to play with Hope.

They had walked for less than two minutes when she saw something. It was like if a mini tornado had devastated a two meters square area, the grass was gone and rocks had surfaced. Ron and Hermione ran to the scene, telling Hugo to stay behind. On the rocks, was a strange green, shining powder, one that she had never seen before, and this was rare enough to worry her. There was also the pink coat she had given to Hope on her birthday two month ago, and there was blood on it.

"Ron!" she showed him the coat. He closed his eyes and said slowly: "let's go home, we have to call Andromeda and Minerva right now".


	5. Meet the family

Disclaimer: Still belong to JK Rowling and I am still sorry for the mistakes I make. Enjoy!

Chapter 5: Meet the family

AU James POV

1980 August 7th

James was sitting in the kitchen of his house, at Godric's Hollow with his wife, Dumbledore. Ms Pomfery was checking on her two patients upstairs. It had been two days since the two stranger had landed in their time and none of them had wake up, or even move. The fact that both of them was breathing was the only thing that allowed them to know they were alive. The little had no major injuries and Poppy had said that she was magically drained and was going to wake up when her magic level would be back to normal. For the man, it was another story, he almost didn't survived. He had injuries, deep cuts on his very thin body, and had serious loss of blood. He had survived thanks to his Lily and Poppy, and after his situation stabilized, he and Lily had accepted to let them rest in their house. He knew that Lily had accept to give them a room because she was feeling guilty. The spell hadn't worked the way it should have. It was supposed to bring them a hero. James had imagined someone who would be a mix of Dumbledore and Moody…someone who inspired fear. Instead, they got two children from god know when. He sighed. He had no right to be mad at them, they had done nothing wrong. Truth is James was feeling guilty too, they had kidnapped two innocent children and put them in the middle of a war, which was not them to fight for. He should had been stronger and he should have refused to follow the easy path. But now, it was too late to regret and he was just hoping that the girl and the man would wake up soon so he could try to earn their forgiveness.

As he heard voices coming from the staircase, he turned his head and was very shocked to see that Poppy was not coming back alone. The little had wake up and was now holding Poppy's hand while looking at them with wide eyes.

"She was up when I went to check on them, but I had a hard time convince her to leave the man side" said Poppy with a tired voice. Lily nodded and got up, "Are you hungry little one? Do you want me to cook you something?" The little girl still hadn't said a word and again she just nodded. Lily smiled and told the girl to go sat near James. "He won't bite" she said grinning as the girl was walking and sitting slowly in the chair next to James. "Is eggs and bacon okay for you sweety? James pour the lady a glass of orange juice!" Dumbledore and Poppy had to return to Hogwarts, so they were only the three of them on the kitchen. James looked carefully to the little girl as she was eating her breakfast. She was at most six year old but you could already say she was going to grow up in a beauty. She had light blue eyes and long blond hair. He cheek was high and if she still had the plumpness of childhood but he could say that she was spending a lot of time outside.

Once the girl had finished her plate, she stayed there, looking by the window.

"Hummmm…..Can you tell me your name little one? I won't hurt you." He said hesitantly. The girl looked at him and it was like if she was seeing deep inside his heart and soul.

"My name is Hope. What your name?" she answered with a little voice.

"Hi Hope, My name is James, and this is my wife, Lily." He said pointing at Lily, Hope was now looking at his wife with the same strange and deep look. Then she get back to looking at her hand, on the table.

"You are in our house now, how are you feeling?" he continued. "I am okay, just a little tired."

"How old are you?" "I am five year old". Still the same little voice and short answer.

"How are you related to the man upstairs?" "It's my Daddy." She stopped. "Is he going to be okay?" James looked at her not sure about what to say. 'Daddy', but the boys looked like he was 18 year old!

"He is going to okay sweetie! I promise." This time it was Lily who answered. Hope nodded and stay silent for a minute.

"Are we here because of magic?" Once again Hope was looking straight into his eyes. "Yes. Yes, magic brings you here."

"I hate magic" was her answer. James exchanged a worrying look with his wife. That was not good news.

"Hey little one!" Hope's face lightened as she runs to her dad. James looked at the man standing to the door, as he was hogging his daughter in his arm. He really looked young, more like Hope's brother than her father. The man had shoulder length, dark hair who was coming to his face, and he was shorter than James. And very thin. But the part of the man which caught James attention was the man's eye. They were green and they could have like Lily's but they were a few shade darker. He didn't exactly why but this made him really sad. The man get his attention back to the kitchen and saw James and Lily. As soon as he saw them, his face paled and he looked shocked.

Harry POV

He could not believe his eyes. Right there in front of him was standing his father and his mother. Alive. But something was wrong. They looked too young to be true. The two of them seemed to be the same age they were in the pictures Hagrid gave him when he was a first year….but even if his parents were alive they would be older.

"Who are you?" he asked the man.

"My name is James Potter and this is my wife, Lily. Would you like something to eat?" James, was tensed as he glared at him. But Harry didn't notice a lie in the man words. So he shook his head and asked: "How did I get here? And where are we?" "We are at my place, in Godric's Hollow. As for your first question, we should wait until Dumbledore gets here, he should be the one to explain." Harry gaped at the man standing in front of him. "Dumbledore?" he asked? Who was the man talking about? Certainly not Albus Dumbledore as the man was dead since more than five years. Maybe he was talking about Aberforth Dumbledore, but Harry doubted that. But again, James and Lily was here, well people looking exactly like them was there. He shook his head.

James was still staring at him curiously. "You…You don't know who Albus Dumbledore is? He finally asked, looking skeptical, as if no one in his right mind would not know Dumbledore.

Harry didn't answered. It was useless. He just sat down, with Hope on his laps, as the little girl was climbing on him as if she was never gone let him go again. He thanked Lily with a smile and started eating breakfast.

James sat down across him and Lily started doing the dishes, magical way! Hope had fallen asleep, with her head on his shoulder. Harry was thinking. At first, he thought that the people in the kitchen was maybe Death Eater in disguise, but it just didn't seemed right. He couldn't feel dark magic from any of them and both of them were wearing short sleeves, showing their forearms. The Dark mark was a very dark and very powerful magic. After the war, he had study the mark with Ron and Hermione. Drago has turned against his master and help them during the war, but the fact that he bore the mark had cause him trouble after the war, nobody wanting to hire an ex-death eater. Drago had always refuse Harry's help to find a job, saying that he had to pay for his mistakes. Anyways, the dark mark was impossible to hide. It showed under the polyjuice potion, under the most advanced charms and even metamophmagus was not able to conceal it. Or the fake James and Lily had bare forearm. It brought even more question now.

The fire place in the kitchen went green and Dumbledore elegantly stepped outside, followed by Sirius, Remus and Minerva McGonagall. Harry looked around the kitchen. Except for Hope and Minerva, all the people here were dead, well supposed to be dead. He couldn't see himself right now but he supposed he had gone deadly pale when Dumbledore asked him if he was ok. He nodded and watched the dead taking place around the table. No one was speaking. They all share looks, while Dumbledore was looking outside. He didn't want to make them the pleasure to speak first so he remained quiet, running a hand through Hope's blonde hair.

Albus Dumbledore spoke first. "Hello, my name is Albus Dumbledore" he said calmly. "Can I ask who are you? I know you must have load of questions and I will answer them in time."

He sighed, that was so Dumbledore-ish. But he didn't really had a choice.

"My name is Hugo Granger. I was walking when my daughter then a magic-kind of tornado took us, me and my daughter here. And I am still not sure of where [here] is"

He stared at Dumbledore. If someone had the answers, that would be him. And in a matter of fact, Dumbledore was looking a little unsettled. But to his surprise, it was Lily Potter who answered his untold question.

"We called you here." She said with tears in her eyes. "We made a spell to call a Savior, but something must have gone wrong and you got there instead. I am very sorry."

Harry let the words sink in. They 'called him' 'a savior'? He must had heard wrong. "And what were you hoping to be save from? He asked.

"I don't know where you are from or what the situation in your world is but here, we are having a hard time because of a dark wizard, who called himself Voldemort." Dumbledore said.

"….. HAHAHAHAHA"

James POV

"…..HAHAHAHAHAHAHA" at the name Voldemort, the man, Hugo who was sitting in front of him started laughing like crazy, even waking up his daughter who looked strangely at her dad. The man, Hugo if this was his real name. Somehow it didn't fit him. Hugo suddenly stopped laughing and his face became cold, almost like a mask.

"And how do I get home. I am not staying here." The voice was as cold as the face, and even if the man hadn't screamed, James felt scared.

"There is no way for you to get home. The spell we used, it was more like a ritual, and it was supposed to bring a Savior. Someone who could kill Voldemort. We didn't expect it to bring a child. But the spell linked you to us. The only way for you to go home is the death of Voldemort." Albus explained the situation calmly. But the more he was talking, the more Hugo face was becoming darker. I could see Lily, shrugging as she was looking at Hugo and I could see everyone in the room feeling the same. What had we done?


	6. The other world

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, it's still JK Rowling's.

Chapter 6: The Other World

AU James POC

August 1980

James was sitting alone in his kitchen. He was remembering what happened yesterday when Hugo learned he had to kill the darkest wizard the world ever knew.

FLASHBACK

The boy hadn't said anything for a while. He was looking totally lost and he had make him look ever younger, if that was even possible.

-"So you call me to save you…." Hugo's voice was distant, he probably still didn't believe what was happening. "–Can you tell where I am…or when?"

\- "You are in August 1980, in James's house, at Godric's Hollow." Dumbledore answered. He was looking at the boy with his blue eyes. James new he was trying to explore Hugo mind with legilimency, but as he shook his head, James knew he had not learn anything probing. "-Can you tell us more about you? When are you from? Did you attend Hogwarts?"

-"I was born…around two years ago I think…And yes, I went to Hogwarts."

Something was wrong, James could feel it. Was the boy lying? Maybe, there was no way to be sure. Maybe Hugo was a death eater in disguise? No, that wouldn't make any sense…All the Order was in the room when he landed. But something was wrong.

-"In which house were you sorted in?" Dumbledore asked again. James understood Dumbledore had the same doubt he had, and he was testing the boy. Maybe, the old man still hoped that Hugo was a powerful wizard able to help them.

-"I was in Gryffindor." Hugo's answer was short. He was looking at Dumbledore with a suspicious look.

The conversation between the two went on for a little while.

-"How many NEWT did you get?

-I never pass my NEWT.

-How many OWL?

\- I got eleven.

\- Where are you working since your graduation?

\- I work in a little restaurant near my home.

For the first time James saw a little smile, as Hugo mention his job and home.

-Which year is it, there?

-2001"

2001! Hugo was 25 years old? Well, that was surprising James chuckled. Dumbledore and Hugo stared at him, before Dumbledore continue with his questioning.

-"Have you ever heard of Voldemort?"

Hugo sighed but he didn't jump out at Voldemort's name as the majority of the wizarding population was this day.

-"Yes, I have."

This time, it was Dumbledore turn to sigh, looking slightly annoyed with the uncooperative boy.

-"Can you tell us more, please?"

\- "Well, Voldemort is dead. He has been killed during my time in Hogwarts. In fact, the last battle took place in Hogwarts, when I was a student there. So I was there when he was killed."

Hugo's voice was toneless. His face was a cold mask. He was there. Voldemort attacked Hogwarts. Dumbledore gaped at the boy, astonished. And he was probably looking the same.

-"Do you know…how he was killed?" The question was full of hope.

-"Yes, I may know how."

END OF FLASHBACK

James sighed. Since this conversation, he hadn't see Hugo. He hadn't looked for him neither. There was a meeting of the Order tonight, Dumbledore was going to introduce Hugo, and Hugo was supposed to tell them what he knew about Voldemort death in his time.

He soon heard the voices of Sirius and Remus, when they entered the house. Both of them was staying here most of the time, even if they both had their own place.

\- "I don't like her!" That was Sirius voice, sounding annoyed.

James smirked. They were probably talking about Mia. Mia was a customer to the muggle library, where Remus was working part time. Sirius had saw her once when he was visiting Remus and was now having a bit of a crush on the young lady.

When they entered the kitchen, they immediately changed the subject of conversation. James had called them earlier to tell them Hugo was up. He gave coffee to his friends and told them everything that had happened in the last 24 hours.

Harry POV

Harry was angry. REALLY angry by all that happened. He couldn't believe what has his parents done? Because he was pretty sure they were his parents and not impostors as he first believed. When Dumbledore was interrogating him, the old git had try to get on his mind. Harry would recognize his mentor legilimency between a thousand. He was a good legilimens, but he was maybe one of the best occlumens in the world. Dumbledore had not a chance against him, but not willing to show them his power he had shown the headmaster useless memories.

After he had learned what they did, and the fact that he couldn't go home, he had stormed in his room with his daughter. Hope, she was stuck with him. He almost cried when he had realised this truth. If he could not get back home, neither could Hope. The little girl had fell asleep, and Harry paced in his room thinking again and again. There was no way he would fight in another war. He started trashing the room, after putting a Silence charm it. He had no envy to see his parents right now. After an hour of trashing, he calm down and sat on his bed. They was nothing he could do now. And even if he had no intention to fight Voldemort, he had better learn the exact situation here, and he was curious of the spell that brought them here, maybe he could do something about it. After all, in his world, he was said to be the most powerful wizard alive, stronger even than Dumbledore. And Harry new it was the truth, he had trained for this. Sick of seeing his friends fall one after the other he had took special training from very special teachers. He had even learned some of the muggle's way to fight. In a matter of fact, his cousin Dudley had been really good boking teacher. But he was in anyways telling that to the old man. As much as he loved him, he would not be a puppet, nor a soldier for the headmaster once again. He wouldn't go back to the field. He may tell them some things, give them hint to kill Voldemort, but that's all. His only priority right now was his daughter.

He exited the room, and start looking for someone. He met Lily first. His mum was on a vast room, full of books, with two desks, probably where the Potters were working. Lily was sitting on a couch, a baby in her arm. The baby had dark hair and He was sure that his eyes were green. Just like his. Harry stopped, looking at the peaceful scene he had no memory of. Her mother was looking at her son with adoration and the baby was playing with his mother long hair and giggling.

-"Hi." He said shyly.

Lily looked up and seemed surprise to see him here. She anxiously stared back at him.

-"Hi"

-"…."

-"Were you looking for something?"

Lily's voice took him back to reality. He shook his head. He was here for a reason.

-"In fact, I wanted to learn more about this time and about the spell you used. I never heard of it before and I want to study it. Maybe, you can help me."

Lily smiled sadly at him and told him to sit in a chair next to the couch. Then she started her story, from the moment Dumbledore asked for help to the realisation of the spell itself. Harry was listening to her, without looking at her. When she finished he asked her a few more details, which she responded with passion. She was a lot like Hermione. What was she doing now? She was probably looking for him and Hope by now. He missed his friends.

-"Hugo?" Lily was calling, and it was probably not the first time.

\- "Yeah? Sorry…..Can you show me the book? The one with the spell in it?"

Lily bit her lips.

-"It disappeared. The book, SALVATOREM. It disappeared the moment you arrived."

-"What do you mean by disappeared?"

-"I don't know…it just vanished out of thin air…"

That was problematic. But once again, they was nothing he could do about it. Harry cringed his teeth. It was not good.

-"I can give you my notes if you like, and I can ask Andromeda to take hers to the meeting tonight."

Harry looked back at his mother. At least that was something and if Lily was half what Remus had told him, it would help a lot. The meeting! He still had to check papers and else to get an idea of the situation before he told them what he knows.

-"That would be great, thank you. In the meanwhile, can I check the papers?"

Harry spend the rest of the afternoon in the Potter's library. Like most of the wizard, they only had the Daily Prophet, but they had kept all the papers from the moment they moved in, six month after graduating from Hogwarts. Probably Voldemort influence. By reading he came across few interesting fact.

The first one was about the Black family, so soon in the war, they shouldn't have been able to use it at the headquarters of the Orders. But it seemed that Aurors had, on an anonymous tip, search the house for dark magic and have found lot of illegal stuff in the house and the proof that Regulus was an active death eater. The Black family had fought back and Sirius and Regulus parent's had both been killed. Narcissa Black too was dead. Bellatrix had escaped and was serving her master. Regulus had been condemned to a life sentence in Azkaban. Reading this had been a great shock for Harry. If Regulus was in Azkaban, then the locket was probably still there, in the cave. And if Narcissa was dead then it means that Draco was never born. Even if they had hate each other for six long year, he and Draco had grown pretty close when Draco sided with the light. Doing this he had lost everything, his family, and his friends. Despite everything he did for the Light side, every risks he took, some was still suspicious of him. At the end, Draco had killed his own father, before being tortured and killed by his own aunt, Bellatrix. He was sad Draco was not here but he was glad the man was not going to suffer anymore.

The second one, was about the person that had been killed. The person he knew was in the Order. For example, only one of the Prewett was dead. From what Ginny had told him, both of them had died together while fighting for the Order. It didn't make any sense. That and the Black family situation, it was not right. Then he remembered something Hermione had said years ago, somethings about dimension travel. He had looked for books about time and dimension travel and found was he was looking for. He was not in his past. He was in another world. Well, it didn't change the fact that he was stuck here but at least he was not able to change the future of this world as he didn't know it.

Otherwise, from what he learned in the papers, the situation here was bad. Maybe worse than his own world situation at the same time. The terror was here and even the ministry was far more infected with Voldemort followers. The minister of magic was Milicent Bagnold. Harry had heard of him and he was a good man. But he was young and he just accessed to the post, so his hadn't enough authority the kept his men in lines. Lucius Malfoy and Rodolphus Lestrange was working in the ministry as well as some well-known death eater. The papers had although reported some exploits of the Auror in their fight against Voldemort and the name of James Potter and Sirius Black had been mentioned quite often.

This evening, the meeting of the Order took place in the kitchen of Grimmauld place. Harry got there with James, as Lily was watching over Little Harry and the Weasley children, so Molly could assist the meeting this time. They had arrived first, except for Sirius and Remus, and Harry sat in a chair in the darkest corner. The members started arriving one by one. Harry did knew a few of them, like Kingsley Shacklebolt, Molly and Arthur Weasley. He had saw a majority of them in pictures but it felt really strange to see them: Amelia Bones, Fabian Prewett, Franck and Alice Longbottom and more alive, young and full of hope, eager to fight.

The meeting started with the arrival of Dumbledore and Minerva McGonagall. First, Dumbledore listed all the last action of the Order and about some ongoing mission. Harry was only half listening, until he heard the name of Peter Pettigrow. He should have known it. He hadn't betrayed the Potter yet so he was probably still a member. He growled at the name and brought on him the attention of the room.

-'You have something to say?" asked Dumbledore.

-"No, Sir" he answered, taking care to protect his mind

-'Well, I was going to introduce you anyway" grinned the old man as he shifted awkwardly under the look of every people of the room.

For about twenty minutes, Dumbledore talked about every things he had learned about him. He saw the hope disappeared from their eyes as Dumbledore aid he never took his NEWT and hope came back as he said he was there when Voldemort was vanquished.

After that Harry stand in front of everything and started talking about the fact that he was not from the past but from an alternate dimension and that he had to check things before he could tell them anything.

Most of the people were stunned to find out about inter-dimensional travel, like his mother and some other were looking rather curious, like Dumbledore.

After the meeting, was left in the kitchen Dumbledore, Sirius, Remus, James, Lily. Franck and Alice. He had asked both of them to stay after the meeting to everyone surprise and they had agreed. The first thing he had to check was the Prophecy. If they were no Prophecy in this world, that would change everything. When they were all sitting around the table, Harry spoke first and his question was address to Dumbledore.

-"Is there a Prophecy in the world" If there was one, Dumbledore would know what he was talking about.

And the Headmaster look surprised when Harry mention the Prophecy.

-"So there is. Will you enlighten us with it content please" he asked "They have the right to know and more, it's vital they know."

The other people around the table looked like they had absolutely no idea what he was talking about and it was probably the case. Harry was sick of the manipulative side of Dumbledore and it was not letting this happened again.

With a sighed, Dumbledore told them about what happened almost two month ago, in a room of the Three Broomstick.


	7. A very powerful Wizard

Disclaimer: Harry Potter is not mine, obviously! (; Enjoy!

Chapter 7: A very powerful Wizard

CU Hermione POV

It had been ten days since Harry and Hope had vanished. There was no other word to describe what happened. When they noticed that Harry and his daughter were gone, Hermione had contacted Minerva and Andromeda. The two old lady had reacted fast and with the help of the Aurors, they had looked for them everywhere, first in England and then in the entire world. But still nothing. Except for the powder they found at the scene, there was no clue of what happened, or even if they were still alive.

While everyone else was looking for them outside, she had been researching the green powder but there were nothing in her many books, nothing in Hogwarts's library as well. Alone in her study, she was losing hope of finding them again. 'Why Harry? And why Hope? The war was over; Voldemort was dead thanks to Harry. If someone deserved to be happy and left alone, it was Harry. He had almost lost everyone he knew in this war. And yet, Fate had decided otherwise.' Hermione thought. She hide her head in her hands and started sobbing.

If Hermione had raised her head at this very moment, she would have seen a book appearing in her shelf with a green light. A very old looking book, the size of a pocket book. The cover was a deep green and had for title a unique word: SALVATOREM written in silver letter.

AU Harry POV

As Dumbledore went on with his story, Harry stayed still. He was looking at the reactions of his parents when they understood what Dumbledore was saying. He saw a tear running down Lily's cheek and how stunned James looked like. The news of their son being a target of Voldemort had completely destroyed them. But he trusted them, even if he didn't really knew them, to overcome this and do the right things. And if this was an alternate dimension, then he could maybe stop them from trusting the wrong person. Except Harry and Dumbledore, the rest of the adult in the kitchen being too shocked to decided anything the night, the all get to bed, even if Harry didn't expect any of them to get some sleep.

Harry didn't sleep at all this night, but since the war, he didn't slept much anyways. So he watched his daughter's sleep. Her breathing was the nicest sound in the world, the one sound he was never gone be sick of it. The house was quiet peaceful…and if he closed his eyes long enough, he could almost feel like home. Almost. Hope woke up around 7 in the morning and said she was hungry. Harry and Hope then went downstairs, to the kitchen. James was already there. He was holding Baby Harry in his arm, sitting at the table. He gave them a little smile when he saw them. The young dad was very tired looking, obviously, his son was not doing his nights yet.

"- Do you want something to eat or to drink?" he whispered, careful not to wake the sleeping baby.

"- Just sit and tell me where the things are, I am going to make breakfast, after all, this is my specialty!" he said winking to James. It was really to be here with this man, who was his dad and was a total stranger him. But time was not to introspection, and between young dads, you have to help each other. Without the help of Ron, he would never have survive the first year of raising Hope. It was really strange to see his dad going through this as he already had, and it was stranger that he felt close to him because of that. He watched as Hope sit next to James, looking oddly at the baby and then report her attention to him. Harry really loved to cook, the muggle way of course. There was some things like this that he liked better the muggle way. Cooking was one and music was another.

Once he finished, he had made eggs, bacon, smash potatoes, coffee and some muffins, he put everything on the table with orange juice and milk. He didn't forget to give Hope her potion. Hope wasn't seek but she hated magic. Pain was what she associated with magic, thanks to Voldemort. And she was a very powerful witch, when she turned two years old, she had her first accidental magic and she had been so scared of herself that she hurt Harry. It was not a big deal but the little had ask her magi removed. At first Harry had refused, saying that she was going to be all right until six month later when Hope had jumped from the second floor of the house after another accident. Harry had looked a way to suppress her power and had found this potion. Hope had to drink it once a week and if she stopped taking it, her power would come back. During the all operation James had looked at him totally awed and that made Harry strangely proud of himself. They started eating. No one was talking but Harry could feel that James wanted to say something.

"- I am sorry you know…about the spell…Some didn't want to use it but…..I am sorry."

Harry stared at him. He was holding his son, like a lost drowning man hold the life buoy, with all his strength and despair.

"- I don't hate you, you know….In a certain way I understand why you did it." And it was true. He hated being here. He hated Hope being here. But he couldn't hate them for that. He had fought a war. He had saw many, too many people died. He couldn't see Hogwarts anymore, as it was the place so many had died…The place that hold so many laugh, was now irremediably tainted with the blood of his friends. Neville, Dean, Lavender, Padma, Parvati, Justin, Dennis, Colin, Cho, Alicia, Katie, Lee, Fred, Severus and so many other…almost 150 students had died this day, all years and all house together. Then there was many Aurors and members of the order of the Phoenix that died, like Tonks, Remus, Olivier Dubois and others. If his Order had got that book, the knowledge of this spell, he probably would have use it too. But the fact is that he was the victim of Fate, once again.

"- I lived a war…and more than that, I am a dad now…And to protect Hope, I would do everything…including sacrifice someone else life for her to live. But you see, I fought for a world in peace, a world I could raise her without fear. And you took that from me. I know war…there is no in-between, if I want to survive, I will have to fight once again. And I hate that."

When he stopped talking, James was staring at him. That probably was the longest sentences he had said since he got here.

"- Thank you" was all James could say before Remus and Sirius came around, attracted by the smell of good food.

Later the same day, Harry was sitting in the veranda in the house, with Lily and James as Hope was playing with Baby Harry in the garden. She was currently showing him all the flowers she knew about while he was sitting, in his baby car and seemed to be carefully listening. Well as any almost three weeks old baby he was hardly participating in the conversation. Lily and James were talking about Dumbledore job's offer: the post of DADA teacher so he and his family could come and lived in Hogwarts. James being an Auror, and a good one shouldn't have too much difficulty to teach, but he was complaining about being far away from the action, and Sirius. Harry felt like without knowing about the prophecy he may have refused.

Harry really needed to go to Diagon Alley, he needed some ingredients for Hope's potion , both of them needed clothes and he needed a wand, his has not come to this world with him, and even if he was able to do wandless magic easily, he felt naked without a wand. James and Sirius was supposed to go there, James wanted to buy books to create a study program. So it was decided that the three of them would go there the next day while Lily would watch the children.

They get to Diagon Alley by Apparition in front of the Leaky Cauldron. They had choose to get there in the early morning as they didn't want too many people to see Harry. At Harry request, they first went to Ollivander so he could get a wand. The shop had not change at all in this world, and Ollivander himself was the same…and when he entered the room Harry was almost certain the old wand maker had recognize him.

"-Hello. I come to buy a new wand. I lost mine ten days ago." He started uncomfortably as the old man's eyes was not leaving him.

"Hum…strange…I don't remember you….but you seem familiar…I never forget a customer you see, and you were my customer but I can't…strange."

Harry sensed James and Sirius tensed behind him…He had proposed them to split up so they could go home faster but they had insist to go with him. Dumbledore orders of course.

Harry started to try a whole lot of wand and the like the first time, none of them was for him. The wand choose the wizard after all. After one hour or so, Ollivander took out his old wand, holly with a feather of Fawkes as a core. But the wand refused him too. Harry was kind of sad, this wand had been his ally for more than ten years now, but he was not really surprise, he had changed a lot since the time he was was far from desperate, he actually seemed to enjoy himself. He made Harry try ten other wand and then he went in a hurry in the back of the shop with an other box. All the box of the shop looked old, but this one seemed older if it was even possible. Ollivander took the wand out of the box and hold her with respect.

"- This wand was made of Hawthorn wood...good for healing and very good for dark magic...often choose ambiguous wizard, powerful wizard...with a hair of the tail of a thestral as a core...only the one with the power to resist Death had wand with this particular core...like the first owner of the elder wand...yes...maybe..."

The man was talking to himself more than to Harry. But Harry wasn't listening, he was looking at the wand, the wand was calling him. So he took it and that was it, no accidental magic, nothing happened, because it was just right.

"- This wand is the older wand without an owner in my shop, my great great great grand father made it...Usually wand choose an owner between 10 and 50 years after their conception, but not this one, never...such a strange alliance for a strange wizard...You are to do great thing mister Granger..."

Harry paid for his wand and they went to rest of their shopping. Their next stop was the Apothecary. Harry was not talking, lost in his thought about his new wand. Their shopping to the Apothecary was pretty fast as he already knew exactly what he needed.

Then they went to Flourish and Blotts. While James and Sirius was looking at the DADA's books, he just wanders in the shop, sometimes checking a book to see if there were other differences with his world. Their last stop was Muggle's and wizard's clothes, he bought a whole lot of pink and pastel blue clothes for Hope and jeans and t-shirts for him.

It was 2pm when they finished shopping and they decided to eat a late lunch at the Leaky Cauldron. James and Sirius was talking about Peter, saying that it should be back soon and about the mission of Remus, getting the werewolf on their side. James thought it was too risky when Sirius thought it was necessary and that made Remus happy, to feel himself needed.

Scream.

Suddenly a someone was screaming, and then more and more people were screaming. Harry had reacted in one seconds, he knew that kind of scream, scream of absolute terror. And then spells were flying around. People trying to get out the Alley. It was hopeless, 30 death eater were attacking, mask on their faces and smile on their lips. Harry was already running to the scream.

Still running, he save three kids and there mother by sending them 'Protego' with one hand while he was stunning two other death eater with his wand. He could heard James and Sirius running after him and he cry to them to take care of the five other death eater attacking shops.

He finally got where the remaining death eater were, near Ollivander's , slowly coming

towards him. In this mid August, a beautiful day, there were a lot of family in Diagon Alley and if some adult wizard were trying to fight the death eater, like Arthur Weasley, most of them were just running. And the death eater were really enjoying this using 'crucio' and other spell on children. Harry saw one or two green lights to, and there were body all around the place.

So he fought back, alone against 15 death eater, and he was winning. An 'expelliarmus' put t3 of them out and he stunned 6 others. In less than a minute he was in front of 6 death eater. The best's one: Lucius, Bellatrix, Rodolphus...He had no chance with his wand alone so he called his sword to him...The one he hadn't use since Voldemort's death. With his sword in his left hand and his wand in the right he was almost god-like. And his magic was forming an aura around him, purple and silver. Harry had killed before but he didn't liked this. He killed only because he had no choice. Only when life where in line. The one who saw him fight that day, only saw an tornado like. The 6 remaining death eater were attaching all in the same time but none of there spells were touching their target. He was moving too fast. He cut Lestrange's arm, stunned Lucius and gave all the others their lot of cut and flying in the wall. After 2 minutes the death eater took of in a quiet 'Plop'.

James and Sirius arrived at this moment, and they saw Harry still with his sword in one hand, he had blood on his face and he was just standing with his eyes close. He was crying. And then the sword disappeared and he fainted.


	8. Two Harry Potter

Disclaimer: The original story of Harry potter belong to JK Rowling.

Chapter 8: There is two Harry Potter

Harry woke up in the bedroom he was using in Godric's Hollow. He was alone and judging by the sun coming from the windows, it was midday. Harry didn't know how long he had been asleep. His all body was aching from the fight against the death eater. The fight. He closed his eyes to reviews the scene. The last thing he remembered before passing out was James and Sirius looking at him in an awe. Just what he need right now. He hadn't use his sword since the death of Ginny, two years ago, when he stopped being an Auror, he promised to himself that he was never going to kill again. Or even use it. He had enough of it. Enough of the bloods, enough of the pain, enough of always looking behind, always fight for his life. His peaceful life, his daughter had been all that matters since then. It had been enough. But when he had saw this children attacked by the death eater for no other reason than being here, he had to protect them. He just couldn't stand people being hurt in front of or because of him. It was his biggest strength and his biggest weakness. His little `saving-people-thing` his friends were saying.

But there was more than that. And it was what frightened him the most. He had loved to fight. He never thought he would say that a day but he had missed this. The adrenaline, his body in movement, his harmony with magic. Harry had fight for more than half of his life; it was a second nature to him. By thinking this way, he had the feeling he was betraying Ginny and Hope. Of course, he still had no intention to fight in this world, one Voldemort had been enough. But he missed his job as an Auror, his missed the feeling of doing something good. Something for the others.

There was another problem. He had won against more than 10 death eaters, without being hurt and without killing them…and that was the kind of things that drew Voldemort`s attention. He should have been more careful. Go on hiding in this world was not a solution anymore. He would have to speak with James and Dumbledore to find a safe place for him and Hope. And he could maybe tell them about the Horcruxes. He still didn't know if they were the same in this world, but he was sure that Voldemort made some in this world as well. He could feel it in his guts.

Harry finally got up, still in his thought, and took a long and hot shower. He got dressed up with some of the clothes he had bought on Diagon Alley, someone had put them on his room. Hope wasn`t there but he was not worried about her. The little girl got along really well with baby Harry and Lily so she was probably with them downstairs. Hope knew about who they were, that this little boy was her father. After they came, he had to tell her why he had changed his name and her family name, why they were people who looked just like her grandparents, who were supposed to be dead and many other questions only five years old could ask. Harry had spend a few hours to explained to her, Hope was really intelligent and very curious for her age, she always had endless question and seemed to absorbed every things that were told to her. She just started to read some easy book too, even if she preferred when Harry read them to her. Strangely, the thing she loved the most were plant and insect. During the four years he spends raising Hope, he had learned more about them than in seven years in Hogwarts. With Ron as her godfather, she was fond of chess, but a little young to understand it fully. But her curiosity, and the fact that he had to explain it all to her was although because Hope was afraid of things she couldn`t understand, specially if this touch magic.

Harry was worried about that, he didn`t know he could get her to accept her magic. Hope was a very powerful witch to be and the potion she was taking, was only treating the symptoms, but it was not curing the disease itself. Even with the potion, she sometimes had accidental magic and when she would turn eleven, her power will increase and he didn`t know what he would do then. Hope wasn`t too disturb with other doing magic around her, and sometimes she would ask a question about this or this spell and she wouldn`t stop asking until she fully get how it works. Six months before, she had asked Harry and Ron about flying with a broomstick. After all, since she was living with Harry she had often witnessed Ron and Harry playing for fun, and Harry teaching how to fly to Teddy. Before she accepted to ride a broomstick, Ron had spend hours telling her all he knew about it. He had even dismantled one in front of her and show her every pieces! And then she had rode, on a kid`s broom with Harry running along, never letting go of her hand. This had been one of the best day in his life.

Harry went downstairs when he realized he was starving. He heard Hope voices coming from the living room, explaining to Lily or baby Harry or both the different use of the lavender. He was about to enter the kitchen when he heard voices from inside the room. Talking about him.

"-It was totally amazing Albus, you should have see it. He was so fast we couldn`t see him move! He took 11 death eaters down by himsef!" was saying Sirius.

Obviously, his little fight hadn`t only drew Voldemort attention on him, but the Order too.

"- Sirius, are you sure of what you said? I mean...he didn`t get any NEWT!" said a voice he didn`t recognize. A young woman.

"- I was there too, I saw it too...I mean, a sword appeared in his hand...and he knew how to use it." James voice.

Harry frowned. That was not good. And Dumbledore still hadn`t said a word.

"- Albus, did you try Legilimency on him? When you interrogated him, was he telling the truth?"

There was a silence. Harry couln`t see the inside of the kitchen but he could imagine Dumbledore pinching his nose when everyone in the room was looking at him, waiting for an answer.

"- I did not detect any lies in Hugo`s words. But we may ask him if he stop hiding behind the door."

The door flung open, and Harry`s presence was reveled to the people in the kitchen, or Dumbledore, James, Sirius, Remus, and an unknown young woman.

"-Hi." he tried to say..."- I was kind of hungry and was wondering if there was something to eat here?" At least, this was the truth.

James nodded and told him to sit while he was making him a sandwich. Harry sat between the young woman, Marlene McKinnon as she introduced herself, and Sirius.

"- So...how did you do that!" asked Sirius with a big smile and shinning eyes. This was the first time Harry ever saw his godfather smile this way.

"- Do what?" James and Dumbledore were smirking at Sirius eager but he could tell they were interested as well.

"-The thing with the sword! It was awesome! Where did you get it?"

"- I summoned it actually, with wandless, wordless magic in fact. But this sword is mine and she only responds to me. The runes engraved in the blade make it easier to summoned, even for very long distances." he answered. There was no point in lying.

"And were did you learn to use it? Can you teach me?"

Harry chuckled at the see of Sirius, acting like a little child. Even if the determination in his eyes was very adult, he was an Auror after all.

"-I learned in a muggle club, I started when I was 17 years old. And why not? If you are ready to get your ass kicked!"

Harry laughed at the shocked face of Sirius. Even if this one started to laughed soon. Even Dumbledore was smiling slightly.

"-Daddyyyyyyy" Hope enter the kitchen running and got on Harry lap`s. "I missed you Daddy" said the little girl while settling in her father embraces.

"- I missed you too, little one!"

Then Lily came in, holding baby Harry in her arm.

"- Hey Hugo, glad to see you up!" said Lily. She sat down too and the adult went silence, while Hope was telling Harry about what she did today.

"- Hugo" asked Dumbledore. " Why did you lied? You obviously know how to fight!"

"- I never said I could`t " he said. "I havn`t lied to you Headmaster."

"- I saw you fight Hugo, there is no way you are just OWL level!" said James angrily.

Harry sighed, not sure how to answer this, if he had not taken his OWL, he had passed his Auror`s exam brilliantly.

"- Daddy? You were in a fight? Are you going to be an Auror again?" asked Hope with eyes full of tears. Fight was another things she hated.

"- Auror? You were an Auror? Why did you say you were a cook?" asked Sirius, looking quiet angry. James and Remus too looked bewildered.

"- Sirius, calm down" Dumbledore again. "-Hugo, is this true?"

"I used to be an Auror, yes. But I stopped two years ago and now I am working as a cook." he answered.

Harry didn`t like being interrogated once again like that, and he really didn`t want to tell the truth about who he was and his abilities but he had no choices here. Dumbledore was already suspicious of him and James and Sirius had saw him fight. He just hoped he wouldn`t have to say his real name right now but he knew it would come to this eventually. He needed Dumbledore to trust him, so he would help him and Hope to hide.

"Then why did you say you never got your NEWT?" asked James.

"-Because I never got them...I already told you what happened to Hogwarts while I was a seventh year! My mother was a muggle born and my father a well-known light fighter, I was on the run. Once Voldemort took over the ministry, he ordered all muggle born, blood traitor and else to be hunt down and most of them were send to Azkaban and kissed or tortured and killed. Hogwarts was not an option anymore. I only came back for the final battle."

That was not exactly the truth, but it was close enough. And he was not ready to tell he was the Boy-who-lived. The kitchen went silence once again. Lily and Marlene were looking at him with pity while James, Sirius and Remus were avoiding his eyes.

"- I see...and why did you stopped being an Auror?" asked Lily. She already knew the answered but she had to asked, had to be sure.

"Because I was sick of it. Sick of Death, sick of fighting, sick of the war." his voice was a whisper, a wish, but everyone could heard it in the kitchen.

This time, the silence in the kitchen were interrupted by a loud `KRACK` when Kreattur appeared in the kitchen.

" Ah, Kreattur...Did you bring what I asked you?" asked Sirius not even looking at the house-elves. Wich was muttering about blood-traitor and such.

The house-elves handed a bag to his master who took it avoiding touching Kreattur.

"Then go now!" said Sirius as the elves was not moving. He had even stopped muttering. He was actually looking straight at Harry.

"Master Harry! Little Mistress Hope!" said Kreattur with such joy in his eyes that Harry couln`t help but smile, even if this means more explaining to do.

"Kreattur" said Hope while she was jumping in the house-elves arm, as they were the same size.

Every person in the room looked at Hope and Krettur with amazed faces, well more angry for Sirius but well.

"What does that mean? Why did this thing called you master?" Sirius asked.

"Because in my world, I owned him. House-elves have many powers that Wizards doesn`t know about, so I am not surprised Kreattur know who we are."

"Why would Kreattur belong to you in the first place? And why did he called you Harry? You were lying about your name too?" Sirius was almost screaming now.

"Yes, I lied about my name. But you tell me why I should trust you? Remember that I am the victim of your selfishness here!"

"Well, you may be right about that but we are at war. We need to know that we can trust you! You saw the headquarter and the potter`s house. We can not take any chance of trusting the wrong person." Dumbledore said, as calm as always.

Harry sighed. He wished he had a little more time to know more about this world before his real identity to be revealed. With his luck, he should have known better.

"My name is Harry James Potter, and I am the son of James and Lily Potter, born the 31, July 1980."


End file.
